


煉仙

by natsukimizuba



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsukimizuba/pseuds/natsukimizuba
Summary: 架空設定和尚x蛇妖
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Comments: 31
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (緩慢更...

阮靈山近來總有妖物作亂的傳聞。村里青壯年男子總在一夜之間忽然像中邪了一樣，臥病在床，神智不清對著空氣傻笑。  
沒有人知道發生了什麼，為了查明真相，村長曾聚集起多位壯丁，並輪番守夜，可隔日清早一看，多位男子竟無一倖免，東倒西歪的躺在屋裡，神情恍惚，有的還癡笑著喊著美人，不知朝空中抓取什麼。  
婦女們成日抱著自己丈夫兒子悽悽慘慘的哭，村長實在沒有辦法，只得尋求高人的協助。  
阮靈山上有座「靈扶寺」，山中所有村人都將安危寄望於它，十分尊敬與信賴。此次亦然，妖孽頻繁作祟，再這樣下去，村中的男子不免全部都會遭毒手，沒有了勞動力，生活也將陷入困境。  
聽聞了來人的求助，健一郎便應住持之命，動身下山收妖。  
寺辻健一郎生來就賦有極高靈力，總能見人所不能見的魂魄，或清楚感知到妖物隱匿的氣息，是一塊不可多得的好料子。確實，修道至今，他靈力倍增，道行早已比同齡人高出不知多少，因此年紀輕輕就被大家推舉為下一任掌寺住持，老住持想必也有此意，經常將困難的任務交給他，權作歷練。

這次健一郎奉命下山，一進村便感覺到一陣負面的氣息。除了村民們的愁雲慘霧，還隱隱約約有一股殘存的妖氣。  
見過遭毒手的病人們後，判斷應是被吸取了精氣，但精元還在，並沒有性命之憂，多吃些補陽之物休養幾日，方可恢復。  
就病人的狀況來看，精氣雖被吸了，卻都只是適度，顯然沒有奪人性命之意，另外，健一郎還發現，目前為止中招的，都是長相俊美身體健壯的男子。  
看來這隻妖物還挺挑的？但至少本性不壞是好事。  
為避免驅妖的意圖太過明顯，反讓妖物避之不出，在徵詢過村民意見後，大家皆同意再一次以誘餌的方式引誘祂出現。

夜裡，健一郎和四五名自願為誘餌的青年待在守夜用的閣樓，從這看出去能看到整個村落，視野極好；上來的樓梯只有一條，便無需分散人力守住多個入口。  
健一郎勘察完閣樓的格局，和青年們交代了幾句，便躲進一個由窗台延伸出去的儲物間，這裡和屋內只有一層稻草和木板相隔，裡面一有什麼動靜，立刻就能聽到。  
一邊注意著房裡的狀況，健一郎一邊想著方才與其中一位青年的對話。那孩子約十五六歲，生的俊俏健壯，本來擔心孩子年紀小出來擔此重任定會害怕，誰知他竟笑著說不會，還說想見見到底是怎樣的美人，讓人癡呆了都還日思夜想。其他幾個孩子亦同，大概就是為了這個目的才自願站出來當誘餌吧？  
意料之外的答案，讓心術正直的健一郎無奈地嘆了口氣，心想現在的孩子腦袋都在想些甚麼？想當年自己這個年紀，天還沒亮就起床做灑掃工作，然後練功，師父們起床了便到大殿念經，開始一天的生活。因被寄予厚望，他的生活和任務總要比他人來的更艱苦些。  
這樣的日子，日復一日，從未改變。  
現在的孩子也真是幸福啊……  
看著從稻草縫隙中看到的星辰，哼了一聲笑了笑。  
當聽見自己的笑聲時，突然發現了哪裡不對勁。  
屋內的嬉笑聲消失了。不知從何時開始，孩子們討論下流話題的聲音停下了。  
健一郎為自己的粗心大意懊惱，跳起來進入備戰狀態，撥開稻草望了望裡面的情況。  
映入他眼中的，是已經倒了一地的孩子，還有一個陌生的背影，而那人正坐在其中一個孩子身上晃蕩，顯然是在......  
「何方妖孽！趕緊束手就擒！」  
健一郎猛地飛身而出，手中錫杖朝男人背後砸去，卻彷彿打中了虛影，那人一下便消失不見了，留下地上的孩子衣襬大開，那處豎得高高的還冒著水，十分不堪，然而表情卻樂在其中，伸長了手臂朝健一郎身後的方向亂揮亂抓的。  
警覺的回過頭，那男人果真站在他身後，正自若的整理著弄亂的下襬。  
「果然找了和尚來除妖，真是沒新意。」  
男人搗鼓了半天，最後把整理好的衣襬隨手一揮，又露出了半條腿。  
他撥開垂到前面長髮，抬起頭，健一郎總算明白受害者們為何會癡癡喊著美人了。  
明明是男子卻膚白若雪，在一襲青衣中襯的他宛若透明；眼下和唇上的兩顆痣點綴在那片雪白上，增添了股妖冶；他的眉眼柔和微微往下覷著，略顯溫婉但又透著點不可一世；最特別的是那噘著的嘴，嘴角微微上揚著，使他的驕傲中又帶了些孩子氣的可愛。  
健一郎從未如此認真去觀察並形容一個妖怪。不得不承認，他的確擔得起美人的稱號，甚至美人還不足以形容他。  
要用健一郎的話來說，那就是──妖孽，無論是外貌上，還是實際意義上，確實都是妖孽。  
就感知到的氣息，對方是隻蛇妖，功力少說有五六百年，算是十分強大。  
健一郎將錫杖舉在身前，伸手入懷掏出符紙，張開了結界將孩子們保護其中。  
「這些人與你無冤無仇，為何要襲擊他們？」  
「我才沒有，我只是填飽肚子！」  
這指的大概是吸收男性的精氣，對妖怪來說也是他們修練提高靈力的主要來源。  
「那你為何還要侮辱他們！」  
「你這人說話怎麼這麼難聽啊！單純吸氣息吃不飽才用了點別的方式，正好也挺有趣的，反正他們沒死還樂在其中，有什麼關係，怎麼能叫侮辱！」  
健一郎一想到方才這男人在人身上上下聳動的情景，以及如今失了心智的孩子，如此他竟還有理可說，使他萬分憤怒，隨即念了幾句咒語，點燃符紙朝他拋去。  
身負極強靈力的健一郎，對付百年修為的妖怪也不在話下。蛇妖在不知情的情況下伸手去接，忽然手掌如被雷擊般，刺痛麻感在掌中炸開，遲遲消散不去。  
蛇妖沒想到自己會接不下一個人類的攻擊，抱著手腕震驚又憤怒，瞪著眼前攻擊成功後氣定神閒開始自報家門的人。  
「我叫寺辻健一郎，靈扶寺的修行者，奉命保護這個村子，你要是還來，我不會放過你。」  
「你……」  
「也不要妄想去靈扶寺胡鬧，那裏多的是可以消滅你的人，不會像我這樣手下留情的。」  
「……鬼才想知道你的名字，也沒人要去你家！更沒人要你手下留情你這個假惺惺的假禿驢！」  
「假……！」  
蛇妖似乎被氣的不行，罵了一堆與美貌不相符的話之後，袖子一捲化成了輕煙，迅速從窗口離去，想必剛才也是用這樣的方式進來的，或許還隱匿了氣息。  
望著他離去的方向，煙霧已經消散，健一郎豎起手掌擺在胸前，搖了搖頭。  
「長得挺好看，就是沒點口德。」

這次除了那個因為長得好看率先遭毒手的孩子之外，其他人都只是被吸取了些精氣，心神尚在，就是身體虛弱了得再調養。  
雖說救到了幾個孩子，也摸清了妖物的真面目，但畢竟還是有人受害，況且也不知那蛇妖是否會賭氣再跑回來，健一郎決定多留守幾天，也當完了村里大媽們為自己孩子受害歇斯底里要他補救的要求。  
而他這個決定，著實沒做錯。  
不過兩天的時間，便再次在守夜台上感應到了蛇妖的氣息。不僅如此，往後的幾天皆是，健一郎總在他快要得手的時候出現阻止他。  
慘敗的不甘加上餓肚子，氣的蛇妖嘴都要噘到天上去，初見時那怡然的神情早已不復存在。  
明明也可以去其他村子找獵物，偏偏要往他在的地方闖，這心思也太好猜了。  
健一郎覺得有趣，漸漸的竟挺期待每一次與蛇妖的會面，期待他會出什麼招、罵什麼話、露出甚麼表情。  
這似乎成為他一成不變的生活中，唯一一點不一樣的色彩。  
然而這樣的日子終有結束的一天，後來蛇妖便不再出現了。  
想來也是，他要修練要填飽肚子，肯定是去找其他地方，總不會為了賭那一口氣就在這跟他耗著吧？  
這麼久才想通，果然挺笨的。  
健一郎以這句話為內心隱隱的遺憾作結，迅速抹去了這連自己也不想深究的情緒。  
他告別村民，回到靈扶寺，回復了他幾十年來再平常不過的生活。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章更完就等到全部寫完之後再定期發吧ˊˇˋ*(不然我更新緩慢呀  
> 在那之前先吃吃肉  
> 霸王硬上弓到底誰上誰分不清楚了wwww

蛇妖的事件過去後，這件事便被健一郎封存在了心裡，他以極快的速度恢復了往日的自己。  
但他從沒想過，他們竟會有再相遇的一天。  
看著眼前的男人勾起地上的蛇，放在手上把玩，饒有興致地俯視落在蛇窟裡的自己。他瞇著眼，毫不打算掩飾嘴邊的笑意。  
「除蛇妖時那麼厲害的樣子，遇到真的蛇就不行了啊？」  
前幾次見面時，先吵上兩句彷彿已成他們的習慣，可這次健一郎渾身上下爬滿了蛇，脖子被四五條緊緊纏繞住幾乎要窒息，還被咬了幾口中了蛇毒，早已意識恍惚，連抬眼望向他都感到吃力，更別說回他話了。  
他覺得自己愈來愈吸不進空氣，手腳也逐漸麻痺，他開始懊惱為何會上一隻小妖的當，被引到此處踩進蛇窩，臨死前還偏要遇見這隻跋扈的蛇妖讓他看笑話，感覺這一輩子求道的驕傲都毀於一旦了。  
「喂，你不會真要死了吧？」  
失去意識前，他聽到了這句話，然後隱隱約約感覺到身體的束縛鬆開了。他閉上眼，想著，大概是解脫了吧……

健一郎是被熱醒的。  
一開始還睜不開眼，只覺得身邊有什麼冰涼的東西，本能地想靠過去緩解燥熱，結果被戳了一下腦袋推開，這才慢慢找回對身體的控制，睜開眼睛。  
他應該是在一個山洞裡，洞穴不深，洞頂上爬滿了外面延伸進來的樹藤，還有月光從洞外照進來，照在身邊的人身上，彷彿給他披上了一層薄薄的白紗。  
「……我還活著？」  
「不然你以為你成仙了阿？」  
聽到自己的聲音，等於自己回答了這個問題，只是那人總免不了反譏他一句。  
自己獲救，他又在身邊，那麼答案顯而易見。  
「你救了我？」  
「不然呢？」  
「我不是中毒了嗎？」  
「你睡傻了吧？我是蛇妖，難道還不會解蛇毒？」  
蛇妖趴在他旁邊，一邊回健一郎的話，一邊玩著樹藤，把上面的枝葉都打結綁在一起，玩得不亦樂乎，把好好一根樹藤弄得像麻花辮。  
「已經給你解毒了，正發揮作用呢！要是熱就忍著。」  
不是這樣的吧？通常不都是「要是怎麼了可以怎麼樣會舒服點」嗎？不過這才是他的風格……  
健一郎不禁笑了笑。  
「謝謝。」  
蛇妖捏著樹葉的手指幾不可微的僵了一下，撇過頭沒有說話。健一郎瞧見了這有趣反應，覺得好笑，便得寸進尺的接著說道。  
「為了讓我的道謝更有意義，你的手借我降降溫吧！」  
「你怎麼這麼不要臉阿！」  
說完，隨手就把還黏著葉子的手掌「啪」的打健一郎額頭上，撒了他滿臉灰塵。  
兩人就這麼靜靜待了一段時間。蛇妖只剩下一隻手，甚麼也無法做，便撐著腦袋盯著人看，看健一郎明明醒著卻硬要閉眼裝睡；他的額頭很燙，或許因為發熱，不斷的出汗，浸濕了他放在他額上的手掌。  
但如此熾熱的溫度，卻傳不到他身上，他永遠都是如此冰冷。  
「說起來，我還不知道你的名字？」  
「為什麼要告訴你我的名字，要是被你拿去做法怎麼辦？」  
「你說的那是巫術吧......」  
健一郎緩緩睜開眼，抬眼時挑動了眉毛，讓蛇妖自動收回了手，抱著腿回望他。許久，蛇妖才放鬆了淩厲的瞪視，歪著頭趴在膝上，低聲問道。  
「你一個和尚，為什麼不討厭我阿？」  
「你也沒做什麼傷天害理到需要消滅你的事情，既然這樣，何必到處給自己樹敵。」  
「難道你不覺得人妖疏途？」  
「如果你這麼認為，那又為何要救我？」  
「……你誤會了吧，我救你，就是這個原因阿！」  
突然，蛇妖的笑容變得狡詰，忽地撲到健一郎身上，按住了他的四肢，居高臨下的俯視著。  
「我後來想了想，既然你靈力高強，與其吃幾十個人吸收那一點點精氣來練化，不如直接把你吃了，豈不是更好？」  
健一郎愣了一下。由於身體尚未恢復，本就四肢無力，一時竟掙脫不開束縛，只能帶著罕有的錯愕回望他。  
「知道了嗎？這才是我救你的原因。這麼棒的食物死在蛇窟裡，太便宜那些沒有靈力的小動物了。」  
說話的同時，蛇妖緩緩低下頭湊近，氣息宛如蛇信子一樣撲打在健一郎臉上，甜膩又曖昧。  
健一郎忽然意識到這個舉動接下來可能要做甚麼，那日夜裡的景象再一次浮現於腦海──交疊的身軀、規律律動的動作、少年無意識的舒爽嘆息，一瞬間竟將自己帶入了那情景中。  
強烈的悖德感衝擊著他作為一名修道者的原則，心理上極力地反抗，卻控制不了蛇妖我行我素的行為。  
還沒反應過來，嘴便被人堵上。  
蛇妖靈巧的舌舔開他的雙唇，探進去在他口腔內翻攪，亂無章法的一下勾起舌尖一下舔舐上顎、內壁。倒也不是挑逗，較像是藉由口腔捲取他所要的靈氣。健一郎能夠感受到，自己的氣息從兩人糾纏之處，正緩緩的導出。  
吸吮了好一陣，蛇妖緩緩拉開距離，舔去分開時牽出的銀絲，滿意地抿了抿濕潤發紅的嘴唇，迷濛的眼睛逐漸盈起水氣。  
「修道人的精氣吃起來就是不一樣啊……」  
他沉下腰，坐在健一郎的胯部，有意無意的蹭著在一番脣舌糾纏後變得堅挺的部位，引的他一陣顫抖。  
「......住手。」  
對於健一郎隱忍又嚴厲的制止，蛇妖非但不理會，反倒勾起他的玩性，魅惑的笑容變得頑劣，伸手去解開健一郎礙事的衣服腰帶，仗著人動彈不得，三兩下便讓他的身軀暴露在自己眼前。  
看身下人緊皺眉瞪著眼，怒不可厄的樣子，蛇妖忽然有種雙重勝利的感覺，簡直讓他樂的開花。  
「能力再強，終究還是跟普通人一樣嘛！」  
輕輕撫上那早已硬挺的昂揚，語氣中不知為何似乎帶了點嘲笑的意味。  
他掀起自己隔在腿間的衣襬隨意往後拋，豪不避諱地露出那底下的光景。健一郎驚訝於他衣服底下竟什麼也沒穿，尷尬地別過頭。雖同為男性沒甚麼好害羞的，但這隻蛇妖骨子裡散發出的妖媚，以及此刻他與自己的肢體關係，再如何清心寡慾也無法不多加臆想。  
而蛇妖接下來的動作，正如健一郎所想最壞的情況。不等健一郎出聲制止，他便將手擺到身後，扶著那巨大的東西撫弄了幾下，抬起腰毫無遲疑地坐了下去。  
從小在寺中修行，無欲無求的精神早已貫徹，早晨偶有的生理反應無法避免，但那處的實質用途，卻是從未有過經驗。因此當那脆弱敏感之處，倏地被一片溫熱包裹還柔軟的一陣一陣收縮時，前所未有的刺激猛地衝上腦門，無可抑制的自喉嚨裡流出一聲低吟，和身上之人滿足的嘆息交織在一起。  
看了健一郎的反應，蛇妖開心於達到其中一個目的，笑得更開了。  
「凡人真是好掌控，總是在我什麼都還沒做就先翹起來，自願獻出更多精氣給我。還以為你會比較不同，結果看來並沒有。作為讓我失望的補償，你得多給我些才行！」  
支著腿開始上下抽動起來，一邊平靜的說著。  
隨著律動，胯間疲軟的東西拍打著健一郎的腹部，似乎沒一點反應，除了氣息有些紊亂，彷彿這件事對他來說再稀鬆平常不過。  
反觀蛇毒未淨又被攫取靈力、奪走貞節，只能仰躺在地任人擺佈的健一郎，炙熱的包圍感後是快速的摩擦。那柔軟滑潤又緊緻的肉感，隨著每一次突進，都激烈的刺激他那兒的每一寸皮膚每一條經脈，使他清晰地感受到自己正不斷的脹大。  
「你……快、停下！」  
「要我停下就趕緊給我不就行了，別人都沒你拖這麼久，磨磨蹭蹭的！」  
男人持久還有被人嫌的一天？  
健一郎完全搞不懂這隻蛇妖，若要報復他，直接取走精元殺了他便行，難道這樣還不夠，還要如此羞辱他？看蛇妖那一點頭也沒抬的地方，好像這場性事就只是他的一場遊戲，然後一點一點把健一郎乍乾，讓他精盡人亡，最後羞愧而死。  
妖物果然是妖物……  
雖說如此，但強烈的快感不斷襲來，如電流般竄進四肢百骸，帶來一陣陣酥麻，再重新聚回那脹痛不已之處。  
從未有過如此經歷的健一郎，被動的接受這些生理及心理上的刺激，使他倍感羞愧。  
但頭腦混亂到無法思考後，身體本能不可自己的逐漸釋放，從隱隱約約的快樂，慢慢變得貪心，想要更多。  
強烈的慾望使身體漸漸充滿了力氣，支配了他。  
終於，在下身又一次脹大，蛇妖嚇到一般發出一聲輕吟時，健一郎突破了禁錮，無論生理，還是心理。  
他掐住蛇妖正在下沉的細腰往下按去，加速了他的深入，隨即一個翻身，調轉了兩人的位置，成功掌握了上位主導權，然後猛力挺了進去。  
蛇妖還沒反應過來發生什麼事，忽然一陣天旋地轉就躺在了地上，緊接而來的是過於猛烈的進攻。一下子被貫穿到未曾到過的深度，在輾過某個地方時，一陣奇異的感覺猛地竄上，使他驚叫了一聲。  
然而這一聲驚喘，似乎再次刺激到身上幾近失控的人，折著他的腰更加使勁且快速的朝深處刺入，且次次輾過那要命的一點。  
那酥麻到流竄全身的感覺，使蛇妖嚇得怕極了，叫著叫著都哭出來了。  
「不、不要……啊！啊……停下……停下來！」  
這下落於下風的人換成了他，又喊又推的，想趕緊擺脫這陌生到駭人的感覺。但健一郎對他的求饒置若罔聞，反而將他的腰抬得更高，用身體的重量貫穿進更深的境地。  
「啊、啊！不要……不要了……恩……」  
他無力地做著沒用的抵抗，將脖子和手臂縮到胸前，想藉此得到點保護，卻看見自己腿間之物竟像那群凡人一樣，變得硬挺挺的，隨著身體律動在眼前晃盪。  
此情景成了給他的另一個衝擊，加上健一郎一個深挺，便控制不住地爆發出來，大量的白濁液體自頂端的小孔噴出，還持續了許久，濺的他從臉到胸口都是黏液。  
沒過多久，健一郎也抱緊了他，將灼熱滿滿地注進他體內。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寫完啦！開更囉～  
> 前兩章有略為改動小地方，但不影響，忘記劇情的也可複習一下唷^^b

發洩過後，兩人都還沉浸在餘韻中，喘著氣無法動彈。  
蛇妖率先恢復神智，推開趴在身上的人，驚恐的摸索自己的身體，指著健一郎罵道。  
「你、你對我的身體做了什麼！」  
沒有了身體本能的驅使，加上激烈運動，健一郎此時處於脫力的狀態，被推翻在地後，只能勉強靠著牆壁坐起。  
回憶方才的自己，那個樣子簡直像個陌生人，他自己都不認識了。  
一生都在清心寡慾的他，從未想過原來欲望是如此可怕的一件事。明明對這類事情一點都不了解，只有偶爾聽到那些心有雜念的和尚閒談，不可避免的聽進一些，想不到真正提槍上陣時竟能如此順利，想來這是人與生俱來的本能吧。  
除此之外，更令他訝異的，是蛇妖的反應。  
「明明是你先非禮我，怎麼反而說我對你做了甚麼？」  
「不然那奇怪的感覺，還有那裏變得……這不是你們凡人才會這樣嗎？」  
看來這蛇妖化為人形，卻對人不是很理解？  
「危害過村子裡那麼多人，你不是挺有經驗的嗎？」  
「那只是……好玩……但我沒有變得這麼奇怪過……」  
這下健一郎可明白了，剛開始時，那藐視的驕傲模樣還有毫無反應的身體，以及後來嚇得花容失色的原因。  
「什麼叫奇怪，世間萬物皆有七情六慾，妖也不例外。」  
我也不例外……  
健一郎表面上冷靜自適，心中卻是沮喪的不行。  
花了十幾年時間望學得無欲無求，超脫世俗，卻如此輕易被破解。  
可另一方面，竟覺得有些新的認知。七情六欲乃與生俱來，只要不姦淫擄掠，純粹的情愛之事又有什麼關係呢？  
健一郎這樣想著，兩種極端矛盾的想法相衝擊，一時竟不知如何是好，只讓腦袋痛了起來。  
待他回過神，蛇妖竟然跑不見了。  
身體可動彈之前，他只得呆在這靜養，正好也給了他時間，慢慢捋清這令他糾結萬分的疑問。  
後來，在不知不覺間睡著了。

醒來時，已天光微亮。動了動身體，感覺恢復的差不多了。  
出來這麼久，是時候該回去了。  
看看周圍，沒有見到那隻蛇的影子，看來他利用完自己就這樣把他拋下了，也不打個招呼。  
健一郎遺憾的緩緩爬起身，開始整理衣衫，下意識地拖撻著時間，期待有機會等到他回來。  
經過一晚上的思考，他好像想通了什麼又好像什麼也沒想，無論是昨晚的放縱還是自己心靈的轉變，總之此刻的平靜，或許就是最後的答案了吧？  
忽然，洞口的陽光閃爍了一下，一個黑影罩了過來。  
還以為是那隻蛇妖回來了，轉過頭去，伏在洞口的卻是一頭大棕熊，齜牙咧嘴露出血紅的牙肉和尖銳的牙齒，朝洞內的人發出威嚇。健一郎心想不好，退後了幾步，進入備戰姿態。  
若在平常，以他的功夫，扳倒一頭熊絕不是問題，但那是在毫無限制的情況下。現在他身在山洞內，四周皆是岩壁，錫杖施展不開，可閃躲的空間也有限，唯一的出口被熊給擋住，情況非常不樂觀。  
雙方就這麼僵持著，健一郎退到了洞底，拉開距離以給自己更多反應時間。他耐心觀察著，等待對方的進攻。可棕熊沒有健一郎那麼好耐性，以牠們的習性，一遇危險但情勢對自己有利，必以進攻作自保。  
棕熊壓低了身型，作往前衝刺之勢，猛地一聲怒吼，響徹了整個山洞，震的健一郎不得不摀住耳朵，所有的準備全亂了套。  
那聲巨吼震的他耳朵嗡嗡響，腦袋都要被震碎了。眼看棕熊掂起前腳蓄勢待發，自己的手腳卻不聽使喚，來不及禦敵。  
自己短暫的一生就要終結於此了嗎？  
看來命數是天定，無關乎修多少道、積多少德。天命已定，誰也無權改變這不得善終的結果。  
早知如此，我修道之意何在？  
瞇著眼看著準備朝他衝過來的棕熊，他抱著決心與遺憾，準備和他決一死戰。  
然而熊才剛抬起前掌，突然被甚麼彈飛了一樣摔出洞口，取而代之的是個嬌小的身影，正是那蛇妖。  
「原來這是你家啊？真抱歉，我們馬上走。」  
對被他打暈在旁邊的棕熊淡淡的說了一句，走進洞內，把幾顆樹果丟到健一郎身上。  
「你有這麼弱嗎？裝模作樣的。」  
靈力再強我也是個凡人好嗎……  
健一郎腹誹著，揉著耳朵跌坐在地上，用眼神確認了這些果子是給他的，撿起確認沒有毒後，才緩緩放到嘴邊。  
「你怎麼回來了？」  
「我不回來你還能活著嗎？雖然我也不是為了救你才回來。」  
蛇妖瞬間移動般湊到健一郎身前，那姣好的面容突然在眼前放大，差點把健一郎給噎住，摒住了呼吸，等著他說話。  
「我想通了，以後我不打擾山裡的居民，由你來提供我精氣。」  
如此自說自話、毫無商量餘地的發言，讓健一郎倏地愣住。  
「憑什麼？」  
「憑我看上你啦！」  
蛇妖似乎很興奮，湊近到健一郎不得不偏頭的距離，他上揚的嘴角從沒落下過，嘴邊那顆痣若隱若現的，十分惹眼。  
「吸了你的精氣之後，我覺得我好像功力大增，修練更順利了。而且後來想起來，昨晚那麼做，其實也挺舒服的！」  
提起昨晚的事，健一郎仍不習慣的尷尬了一下，但看著眼前的面孔，想起那時他在自己身下，充滿情慾失了魂的模樣，竟鬼使神差的反問道。  
「你認真的？」  
「當然！」  
「不會再騷擾山民？」  
「你答應我，我就會信守承諾。」  
也許是晚來的情竇初開，亦或是經歷過生死，看清除了道之外的理，總之他答應時毫不徬徨，甚至感覺到心中有一絲充盈。  
「既然如此，該告訴我你的名字了吧？」  
「……你真不會拿去施法？」  
「你怎麼還搞不明白？我是和尚不是巫師。」  
「那好吧……我叫『哲也』。」  
______________________________________________  
拖到第三章第一輛車都開完了，TE醬的名字終於出來啦～


	4. Chapter 4

一人一妖就這麼達成了協議，健一郎給予哲也精氣，哲也也確實不再騷擾居民。  
健一郎在經歷這段後，思想方面好像開啟了另一道門，不再整天純粹念經練功，死氣沉沉的過日子，似乎多了點「人」的感覺。對於自己這般變化，健一郎是滿意的。  
雖說是正向的啟發，但礙於身份與世俗的拘泥，他們的關係還是不能夠暴露，尤其怕被住持知曉。因此，他們有了一個只有彼此才明白的聯繫方式。  
靈扶寺周圍從建寺起就設有一圈極強的結界，任何妖物皆無法進入，哲也自然也是。只要結界一有動靜，寺廟裡靈力高強者必會有感知。  
但哲也偏就抓住了這一點。  
這高強的結界謹慎提防著各種妖物，可山中活動的妖精那麼多，不小心觸碰到是常有的事，只要不是妄圖破壞，寺裡的和尚們其實也不會多去在意。  
所以他們約定了幾個暗號，只要哲也敲一敲結界，打出特定的頻率，健一郎便知道該去哪裡找他。  
或許是哲也沒有這方面的認知，全把這事當作填飽肚子和舒服的遊戲，所以他總是十分大膽，至今為止約過許多地方，如結界附近的樹叢、湖邊、溫泉等等哪裡都有，絲毫沒有在野外做這檔事的忌諱。反倒是苦了健一郎，除了得抵禦這妖孽的挑逗，還得承受這些地方帶給他的緊張感，曾有幾次被小動物的騷動驚到而沒控制住，還被哲也嘲笑了一番，不過當然有好好還以顏色了。  
除了這樣暗中相約，每當健一郎有任務要外出時，總能在跨出結界時，看見哲也站在面前朝自己笑，然後跟著他東奔西跑，直到任務完成該回寺廟了，還要糾纏一會兒才肯放他回去。  
不得不說，哲也其實挺黏人的，但健一郎卻從不覺得麻煩，久而久之，還開始覺得他總是這樣跟著他，偶爾耍點小脾氣，倒也滿可愛的。  
健一郎不知自己是何時開始產生變化。打小以來根深蒂固的觀念，並沒有因多了情欲這項感情而改變，他依舊嚴謹正直地盡著自己的職責，唯有面對這隻蛇妖時，這層嚴肅的外殼便會被他輕易打破，自由展現出內心的柔軟，與他從沒意識到心中壞心眼的一面，並在逗的他生氣之後，又好聲好氣的哄好他。  
健一郎不討厭這種感覺，只是他還不明白，這樣的變化，究竟是為何。  
在外面的時候，哲也總是跟著他，健一郎也不避諱，自然的帶著他執行任務，反正只要他不顯原形，在一般人眼中就是個長相貌美的男子而已，唯一的麻煩，大概是會吸引到比平常更多男人女人圍上來就是了。  
這日夜裡，哲也輕手輕腳的摸出棉被，挪到熟睡的人身邊，拉了拉他微卷的頭髮，沒有反應，又戳了戳他的臉、鼻子，一路往下，揭開蓋得嚴實的被褥，伸手要去扯他的衣領。  
忽然應是熟睡的人一個翻身，大手一攬，便將哲也壓在了床鋪上，同時摀住他來不及發出的驚叫。  
「不是跟你說了，今天這裡不行。」  
這次他們到地方，是個女人比男人多的小村落，因為男人都被妖怪給吃掉了。為了保護這些僅存的男性，女人們組織起守衛隊，將男人集中在一起，並分派好幾人守在每一間房門前，不讓妖物有機可乘。  
這個習慣，連被邀請來替他們捉妖的健一郎和跟來的哲也，都被迫入境隨俗。  
門前就站著兩位女性，與隔壁房間的牆壁只是用木板隔開，翻身的聲音都聽得一清二楚，健一郎很難理解這種場合怎麼會覺得能做那些事。  
哲也被健一郎的動作嚇了一跳，不開心的掙了掙，卻沒掙開，索性側過身回抱他，與他對峙。  
「我堂堂正正的吃飯，有什麼不行的？」  
「你吃飯的定義跟別人不一樣啊……」  
「可是我餓……」  
每次只要哲也一撒嬌，健一郎就容易放棄自己的底線，這是認識他之後健一郎覺得自己最沒有長進的地方。  
這次他可費了好大勁才把控住，擋開一直試圖往自己腿間擠的腳，死死將人攬進懷中，好一番安撫，摸了摸他的腦袋柔聲說道。  
「就只有今天，忍著點，好不好？」  
健一郎說這句話時，哲也已經沒有在聽了。  
那雙手環過他的後背摟著他，厚實的手掌一下一下順著長髮輕撫著，柔的他焦躁、暖的他心慌，卻忍不住想要去感受更多。  
哲也不再說話，將臉更深的埋入健一郎的胸膛，以掩飾此刻不知為何的心慌意亂；健一郎見他不搗亂，有些意外，但如此乖順的樣子甚是少見，不免升起一股寵溺，情不自禁在他頭頂的髮漩落下輕輕一吻。  
這陣恬淡的曖昧就這麼持續著，直到他們所要捕捉的妖物出現。  
那是隻母黃鼠狼妖，春天還沒到就到處發情擄掠男人，就連看到來驅除她的健一郎也不放過，雙腳一蹬就撲了上來，被哲也一掌打了回去。  
「要動他，先經過我的同意！」  
健一郎維持著拿符咒拿到一半的動作，愣了愣，好笑又有點無奈地，看著擋在自己身前，斥責跪地求饒的黃鼠狼妖的身影，心中竟有幾分隱隱的喜悅。  
明明自己才是除妖的人，怎麼變成被一隻妖來保護了？  
那隻黃鼠狼本性不善，看清了他們的身分後，幾度想發動攻擊，但都被哲也攔了下來，最後葬送在他的法術之下。  
然而兩妖交手的過程，全被村民看在眼裡，驚恐之餘，便將健一郎與蛇妖交好之事報知了寺廟。  
這情況是健一郎始料未及的。同時，也是他窺見人心另一面相，對之失望至極的起源──即便是修道之人，和善儒雅的背後，將是比常人要更可怕的偏執及狠戾，足以令人陷入絕望。  
這是健一郎衝進山洞，見到眼前的景象後，所浮現的第一個想法。  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
下章開始準備開虐


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 開車預備  
> *請勿認真帶入正確生物器官構造觀念哈哈哈

在知道蛇妖的存在後，寺裡的師兄弟們起先還頻頻勸導，說最近有狀似蛇妖的妖物橫行，至今仍未收伏，因此提醒他切不可與蛇妖走的太近，保險起見，盡快滅了他才是上上策，但健一郎總有一番解釋來反駁他們的說法。  
久而久之，寺裡的人們不知是否是被說服了，漸漸不介意他們往來，見到哲也時也不會怒目相向，甚至對哲也偶爾的出手相助還會表示感謝。  
但健一郎不知，這只是他們為秘密完成計畫，而在他面前演的一場戲。

時間過的很快，一個冬天的雪夜，健一郎從住持那回來。  
不知為何，今日住持的話特別多，耳提面命，明裡暗裡似乎在暗示著他什麼，說了一整天。  
好不容易被放出來，回到住處，卻感覺今天寺裡的人特別少。這時間大夥應該準備休息了，怎麼房裡只有零星幾人，還莫名的興奮，便隨意問了個新入門的小師弟。  
「師兄們去抓蛇妖了，寺辻師兄您不知道嗎？」  
「抓什麼蛇妖？」  
「就是總糾纏您不放的那隻妖物呀！等了這麼久，總算找到他作亂的證據，師兄們設了結界，想辦法捉他呢！順利的話，現在大概已經灰飛煙滅了吧！」  
小和尚不明事理，說得興奮，期待自己以後也能助師兄們一臂之力，全然沒發現健一郎煞白的臉色，在被他一把揪住衣襟怒斥時才嚇傻了眼，顫顫巍巍的告訴他捉妖的方向。  
當他趕到時，那兒已空無一人，洞外的雪地上滿是雜亂的腳印及法器拖行的痕跡，一片狼藉，更顯示了不久前此處情況的混亂。  
走近洞口，一滴由內而外噴濺在地的血跡便刺痛了他的眼睛，不管三七二十一朝洞裡奔去。山洞不深，在經過一片片未乾的血液後，終於見到了他心心念念的那人，可眼前的景象卻幾乎讓他窒息──  
結界壟罩了整個洞底，升起的煌光照得洞內一片光亮，可帶上了血色便一點也不顯得輝煌。金紅交織的色彩，映出了洞內對他怒目而視的人，閃耀的金瞳帶了些灰暗與血光；往下看去，原本應是一雙修長玉腿的下半身，此時竟是一條佈滿傷痕的青色蛇尾。  
「哲也......」  
「滾開！」  
健一郎試圖靠近，那長長的尾巴卻猛然暴起，妄圖逼退他。但不過是這麼一動，結界形成的燦爛光輝卻如利刃一般，在蛇尾上割出一道道傷口，痛的他慘叫了一聲，虛弱地跌回地上。  
「哲也！」  
這結界是專門對付妖力強大妖怪的，因強大的妖怪難以收服，主要以狠烈的法術攻擊逐漸削弱他的力量，慢性致命。因為過於兇殘，也少遇到這類妖物，從小到大健一郎也不過見過一兩次，全然沒有想過竟會被用在哲也身上。  
見哲也受到如此傷害，健一郎著急地拿錫杖在地上畫了幾道圖騰，破解了結界，撲到哲也身邊。  
他顫抖著雙手，看著眼前蜷在地面的青色蛇尾，用血肉模糊來形容也不為過。那本應亮麗的閃著金光的麟片，此時不是逆著皮膚翻起就是從中被割成兩半。唯一慶幸的是蛇鱗堅硬緊密，雖說鱗片傷痕累累，但底下的皮肉在鱗片保護下，還不算傷的太重，只是縫隙中滲出的血還是讓健一郎心痛不已。  
他的手懸在空中，想要覆上傷口，卻又下不去手，只能皺著眉，不知所措的乾著急。  
然而對健一郎的擔心，哲也沒有心領，反倒語氣更加冷漠，眼神中充滿健一郎所不明白的怨恨與心死。  
「原來你這麼想殺了我......」  
「你在說什麼？」  
「千方百計和我拉近關係，讓我相信你之後，再用這種方式，讓我死的更痛苦？」  
「什麼意思？」  
「對妖總是不分善惡的喊打喊殺，實際上最可怕的是你們吧？現在你的目的達到了，來啊！在殺了我之前，還有什麼狠招沒使出來？」  
「不是的！」  
說完這幾句話，似乎已經耗盡哲也所有力氣，即便不願意，也無法抵抗健一郎扶起他抱進懷裡的舉動。  
趁著哲也無力反抗，健一郎輕柔的安撫著，引導他說清了來龍去脈──在他被住持找去的這段時間，寺裡的師兄們早已準備好，利用平日和哲也建立起的關係，說自己遇到了危險，誘騙他進入圈套，同時也讓他誤以為自己也和他們一起謀劃了這個計策。  
如此說來，哲也說的一點也沒錯，可怕的不是妖，而是人心。對你笑臉相迎實則是處心積慮，只為等待時機殺你一個措手不及。  
沒有了結界的壓制，哲也不再像剛剛那般為了掙脫而激動，在健一郎的安撫下，從半信半疑到接受他的解釋，乖順的躺在他懷中。許是術法的作用，傷口處不斷有微量靈力散出，使哲也非但無法靠自癒能力恢復還愈加虛弱。  
見哲也如此狀態，健一郎沒有多思考，抬起他的下巴便吻了下去，捲著他的舌往自己口中帶，讓他像平常那樣從他嘴裡獲取靈氣，只不過這次變成由他來引領著，將自身靈力渡過去。  
「唔……」  
吻維持了很長的時間，分開時兩人都有些喘。健一郎的靈力畢竟與眾不同，吸收一部分後，哲也的狀態總算安穩許多，頻頻外洩的靈力也停止了，但遭受重創的身體無論內傷外傷，一時半刻都還恢復不了。  
瞥了眼外面在不知不覺間變強烈的風雪，洞口已堆起一層厚厚的雪。考量後，還是決定不要冒險帶哲也出去，弄不好可能連他這個從小在山上長大的人，都會迷失方向、遭遇危險。  
可身上這麼多傷總得處理，哲也現在沒有力氣，自癒能力緩慢的幾乎為零，根本與放任不管無異。無奈健一郎沒有學過治癒的術法，身上除了衣服的幾塊布，也沒有能先給他包紮傷口的東西。最後，健一郎還是只能仰賴他的靈力了。  
「我幫你處理一下傷口，可能有點疼，你忍著點。」  
說完，輕緩地讓哲也躺回地上，伏下身伸出舌頭，舔拭起他身上一道道的傷痕，藉此方式讓靈氣由傷口滲進，加速它的治癒。哲也身上的傷很多，健一郎看了就心疼，因此動作十分小心，每當哲也因為疼痛發出悶哼或有一絲顫抖，就會讓他一陣緊張，而更加謹慎的避過每一塊鱗片，別再被掀動影響到傷口，然後用舌尖沿著傷口周圍細細舔過。  
但不知哲也是怕痛還是緊張，頻頻發出輕微的喘息，雙手無助的抓著上半身的衣服，手指一收一放，像在努力忍耐著。  
「疼的話告訴我，我再輕點。」  
健一郎小心翼翼，一邊注意著哲也的反應，一邊進行著他的治療。  
在進行到蛇尾上半部時，健一郎無意間注意到在接近下腹部的位置，有一處鱗片往兩旁掀開，露出了裡面的紅肉，上面還有一道細細的破口。剛才好像沒印象那兒還有道傷口，不過大概是沒注意到，畢竟他身上的傷多的數不清。  
他靠了上去，像舔拭其他傷口一樣，伸出舌尖輕探了一下，卻發現很輕易的沒入了一些，哲也還驚叫了一聲，抬起頭來看他。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人獸慎入呀呀呀

看來這道傷口看著不明顯，其實傷得挺深。  
「這個傷口有點嚴重，你忍著點，我盡快結束。」  
「不、不是！那裡是......阿！」  
健一郎沒有抬頭，想著長痛不如短痛，盡早結束哲也就不用遭這麼久的罪，所以他忍著心疼，無視哲也比剛剛還強烈好幾倍的反應，將舌頭探得更深。  
也不知這傷是怎麼造成的，表面的破口和其他的不同，光滑柔軟，傷口長度不長卻深的像沒個盡頭，讓他只能按住哲也的掙扎，耐著性子將舌頭能達到的地方舔了一遍，才憂心地緩緩起身。  
「只能先這樣了......你怎麼了？」  
見哲也抬著手擋在自己臉上不看他，臉頰隱隱透著點潮紅，喘息十分急促，全身的顫抖也還停不下來。  
「很痛嗎？」  
「......不是......」  
「那你......」  
「......你剛剛……舔的那裡是......」  
說到最後聲音就不見了，健一郎問了幾次還是沒聽見，便拉下他的手打算湊上去聽明白些，見到的卻是意料之外的神情──那是哲也在他身下情慾高漲時才會有的表情。  
為什麼？  
哲也雙手被強硬的拉開，無法遮擋，只能偏過頭不去看他，想以此掩飾此刻的難堪，但滿臉的潮紅和濕潤的眼角，仍清楚的暴露在健一郎視線中。  
健一郎一臉茫然，想了想方才哲也口中模糊不清的詞語，再看看他的表情和那道破口的位置，忽然明白了什麼。  
「......」  
過程中他全然沒有想到那方面的事情，該說他根本忘了動物也會有與人類相同之處。  
在意識到之後，強烈的尷尬便一股腦地湧上，但最令他感到羞愧的是，知道自己做了什麼後，看著哲也的反應，而逐漸硬起的下半身。  
突然，他的腦袋陷入一片空白，一陣從未有過的悸動自心口蔓延開來。  
平日裡哲也一顰一笑帶給他的喜悅、任性耍脾氣給他的無奈，到方才痛苦倒地及對他恨之入骨的眼神帶給他的驚駭與恐懼，還有現在，人類最原始的本能反應。這一切融會成了一股衝動，衝開了他十幾年來恪守規章、嚴厲屏除，以從未開啟過的心中那扇門，引著他瘋狂地進入了那未知之境。  
「哲也......」  
一瞬間，健一郎眉眼間的無措冷靜了下來，卻隱含著一絲被壓抑的躁動。隨著他伏下身的動作，哲也敏銳的感覺到健一郎這股異樣，心中的疑惑與不安使他忍不住扭動著想要掙開桎梏他的雙手，卻得到再一次被整個人抱進懷裡的結果。  
「哲也。」  
「什、什麼......」  
健一郎斯磨著他的鬢髮，貼在他耳邊輕吐著話語。  
「現在一時半刻出不去，我想......像平常那樣，渡給你精氣，你多少可以靠自己的能力，加快身體復原。」  
這話健一郎自覺說的有些心虛，他很明白，希望哲也盡快治癒只是其中一個原因，而真正渴求的是什麼，他自己心知肚明。  
然而，平時總對他黏前黏後的哲也此時卻滿是驚恐。  
「不、不可以！」  
「為什麼？」  
「不能......做那種事......」  
「放心，我會很小心的，不會弄痛你。」  
「不是那個原因......恩......」  
聽到哲也的拒絕，健一郎莫名的有些焦躁，鬼使神差的不顧他意願，探進了一根手指，滿意地聽見一聲喘息。  
蛇體內是他從未想像去探知的地方，第一次接觸總覺得有點奇妙，堅硬的鱗片之下是柔嫩的皮膚，帶著微涼感；探入體內後卻又一層灼熱倏地包裹上來，瞬間將手指的寒冷溫度給捂熱；甬道內即便沒有液體的潤滑，也柔軟的能夠進出自如，一下便進入了三根手指，入口處一張一合的縫隙，彷彿在等待著更大的東西進入，將他填滿。  
「......不要......」  
哲也僅存的意識，只能讓他弱弱的以話語做無謂的抗拒，但他不知道此刻他身體無法控制的本能反應，有多麼吸引著健一郎。  
健一郎抽出手指，輕撫著下意識纏上他腰部的蛇尾，稍作安撫，同時也預示了準備要進行的下一步。  
他解開了腰帶，露出那早已蓄勢待發的地方，頂上被撐開後一時合不攏的穴道。  
「不要......不行、啊！」  
巨大的性器猛地長驅直入，驚的哲也大叫。  
巨物將那平坦的腹部幾乎撐得隆起，入口被塞得滿滿的一絲空隙都不留，隨健一郎律動的動作，不時發出濕潤的水聲和空氣被擠壓的聲響，黏膩的汁水被擠出體外，沿著鱗片的輪廓蜿蜒流下。  
「嗯......不要這樣......停下......」  
哲也和平常非常不一樣。平時總是大膽刺激著健一郎，貪心的要求更多，而現在雖然身體的本能依舊不可控的主動糾纏，抗拒的動作卻彷彿用了全身的力氣，表示他意識上的拒絕。  
這樣的反差，反倒激的健一郎更加無法自己，壓著他的腰往更深處衝刺，渴望頂到盡頭一般。  
這彷彿單純被情欲支配的行為，健一郎的腦袋卻是無比清醒，比任何一個時候都要清醒。  
他很清楚，自己想佔有他。無論是開心的，胡鬧的，發怒的，乃至與他的每一分接觸，他的親吻，他的撫摸，他的每一次顫抖。  
都只能屬於他。  
「哲也......」  
沉默了幾十年始終被鎖在內心深處的感情，在此刻破繭而出，支配了全身。  
健一郎攬住哲也的腰往自己的方向帶，同時進入到更深的地方，引得哲也發出更尖銳的叫聲。  
他貼近哲也的耳邊，紊亂的氣息中輕吐著話語，帶著柔情，同時又隨著劇烈的動作變得急促。  
「哲也......哲也、我喜歡你......」  
「你、你說......什麼......阿......」  
「我喜歡你，哲也......」  
「什、什麼意思......我、不懂......唔......」  
動情之際，健一郎吻住了哲也的唇。  
不為療傷，不為過渡靈力，只為此刻對他無法自拔的愛戀。  
_________________________________________________________________  
要開虐了ˊ^ˋ  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再來沒有肉了，都是虐  
> 有隱藏小祕密www不過沒發現也沒關係，後面會知道www

再次醒來時，天已微亮。風雪還沒有停，但已經減弱許多，只微微的飄著些雪花。  
身邊的人還縮在他懷裡熟睡著，沒有醒來的跡象；下半身依舊是蛇尾的狀態，大概是還沒有力量變為人形，但至少上面的傷已經恢復的七七八八，昨晚那包容著他縱情的地方，也覆回了鱗片下，不知道在哪了。  
不知是否還處於昨晚的緊張，他的眉頭皺著，眼皮微微顫動，時不時發出嚶嚀，貌似很不安穩，健一郎看著心疼，伸手揉了揉他的眉心，想將那淺淺的皺紋給揉散。  
但這樣的動作似乎驚到了熟睡中人，驚醒後見到眼前的健一郎，猛然嚇得推開他往後縮到角落，長長的蛇尾捲成一團無處安放，恨不得把自己整個人都捲進去躲起來。健一郎也被這樣的反應嚇到了，愣了好一會兒，才柔聲試探道。  
「傷......還疼嗎？」  
哲也緩緩搖了搖頭，仍垂著眼沒有看他。  
「風雪比較小了，再休息一下，我帶你出去。」  
「恩......」  
「你......在生氣嗎？因為你都拒絕了我卻還是那麼做？」  
這麼一說，哲也明顯抖了一下，顯然這便是癥結點。  
「抱歉......我只是覺得既然你可以藉由這種方式獲得力量，那就......」  
「不一樣！」  
「哪裡不一樣？你平常不是很喜歡？」  
「變成人的時候，那就只是像遊戲一般，但是變回原形的時候......不行......」  
「為什麼？」  
「那是......要和喜歡的人生孩子才能做的......」  
哲也愈說頭垂的愈低，卻被突然靠近的健一郎捧起，強迫直視他。  
「你記得我最後跟你說了什麼嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
見哲也一臉迷茫，健一郎有些失望，不過也是意料之中。  
為避免哲也再閃躲，他沒有激動的試圖更親近，而是維持原本的動作，輕輕磨娑他的臉頰。  
「我說我喜歡你，你喜歡我嗎？」  
哲也依然愣愣的看著他，似乎有聽沒有懂。  
「我不知道。」  
思考了半天，只說了這句話。  
「我不知道，喜歡是什麼感覺......」  
不知道喜歡是什麼，卻堅持那件事只能和喜歡的人做？  
雖然有點矛盾，不過算了。因為不知道，所以害怕，如果是這樣，那還讓人稍微欣慰點......  
健一郎試探性的碰了碰哲也的肩膀，慢慢滑到手臂，確定他沒有抗拒的意思，才小心翼翼將人收入自己懷中。  
「現在不知道沒關係，不著急，我會慢慢讓你喜歡上我。」

待哲也能夠變化出雙腿，健一郎才帶他離開山洞。  
雖然能將尾巴化成人腿了，但傷畢竟還未復原，那些傷痕便呈現在那雙白皙的腿上。健一郎心疼他，再三說服才總算讓他心甘情願爬到自己背上，讓他背著他遠離這個充滿不好回憶的地方。  
這次的事件，讓健一郎憤怒到了極點，首次打破寺中的規矩，在哲也身上施了護身咒之後，直接帶著他衝上大殿，堅持為他打抱不平。  
他不計後果的打開天窗說亮話，說了那隻不明妖物作怪時，哲也都和他在一起，根本不可能有機會。哲也雖為妖，但並不是所有妖都是邪惡的存在，否則自己也不會對他如此友好；反之，已決定全心向善修行的他們，竟集結起來利用他人的單純與善良，以掩飾自己的懦弱無能，實在令人不齒。  
當然，這些話也不是他私心迴護，無憑無據說的氣話。據他調查，那妖物其實是隻蟒妖，少說也有千年的修行，極為狡猾，大概是藉著蟒與蛇的習性相似，本就極易混淆視聽，想偷天換日嫁禍罪名。  
再怎麼說，健一郎所說的言論皆是公正明理，不包庇己方也不貶低任何人，全憑事實而論，且健一郎在寺中本就俱有一定的威信，此番理論後，使不少人心生悔意，自知該反省；不過自然也有偏激地認為妖即是惡的人存在，暗中聚集在一起說三道四，但道行不夠，也只能說說嘴，遇到健一郎和哲也時，便自動閃的遠遠的。  
在健一郎堅持下，經過住持首肯後，為哲也加上護身咒和妖力束縛的術式後，將他留在寺中養傷。哲也沒有拒絕也沒特別說什麼，只默默的點頭答應。

在寺廟中的這些日子，哲也變得很不一樣，總是慢悠悠的，沉默寡言，不像以前總任性的纏著健一郎。要說變得穩重了卻也不像，倒像是愣愣的在思考著什麼。  
「哲也？」  
其中最明顯的不同是，只要健一郎一有親密的觸碰都會嚇一跳，然後依接觸程度決定是否接受。  
「在想什麼？」  
健一郎先是碰了碰他的肩膀，感覺到他的顫抖後，慢慢增加接觸，確定這一次他不抗拒，才溫柔地攬過他的肩，讓他靠在自己懷中。  
這樣的情景，來送餐的小和尚似乎已經見怪不怪，心性單純的小孩兒還特別喜歡兩人。健一郎是寺裡所有年輕人崇敬的對象，而哲也則是意料之外的溫和，容易親近，幾乎無法相信他是妖。  
「謝謝。」  
放下餐點準備離開時，哲也叫住小和尚道了謝。小和尚看見他的微笑，一張小臉倏地刷紅，話都說不利索，連連鞠了幾個躬就急急忙忙退出去。  
臉紅就算了，這逃跑一般的反應是怎麼回是？哲也不明白。  
「我嚇到他了？」  
「沒有。」  
「那他為什麼跑這麼快？」  
「大概是你太好看，害羞了吧？」  
「害羞？」  
又是一個他不懂的情感，人類怎麼這麼複雜。  
這些日子持續在思考卻始終想不明白的事使他十分憂鬱，現在又多了這一項，讓他心情更加低落。  
「......我是不是離開這裡比較好？」  
「怎麼了？是不是誰又跟你說了什麼？」  
「沒有，我只是覺得......人的感情好複雜阿......」  
表面上表現出一副友好的樣子，實則對你恨之入骨。那一晚山洞裡發生的事，成為哲也巨大陰影，來到寺裡又見到了凡人各種不同的情感表達，使他更加迷茫，究竟何時是表達善意，何時善意中又會隱藏惡意？小和尚是真的對自己好嗎？健一郎所說的喜歡又是什麼意思？是真心的，還是在騙他？  
健一郎知道他又過度思量，輕輕摸著他的髮安撫，本來想吻他但被躲開了，雖有點遺憾但考慮到他的心情，便只貼著他的髮漩，輕嗅著他身上特殊的植物香。  
「不要急，也不要想太多，無論如何，我會一直在你身邊。」  
「恩......」

因傷是高級法術造成的，光是外傷復元就花了將近一個月的時間。而這一個月，蟒妖的調查也終於有了個結果。  
那是一隻擁有千年道行的妖，極其狡詐陰險，這段時間一直在暗中對山里居民做出攻擊，引起恐慌的同時也是藉此吸收人類的魂靈增強力量，還有幾名前去探索的和尚亦遭遇不測。  
就寺中資歷深的老和尚訴說前人留傳下的故事，百年前為了對付祂，阮靈山整個山頭幾乎全毀，弟兄們死傷慘重，是個十分可怕的經歷。  
還以為當初已經將他徹底剷除了，沒想到竟神不知鬼不覺的殘留下一魄，捲土再來。  
經過九死一生，蟒妖這次的目的十分明確，就是徹底滅了靈扶寺，並將這整座山夷為平地，以解這百年來的滿腔怨恨。  
多次議會的結果，最終有了定案──此次作戰將以斬草除根為目標，施以最強的咒術法陣，讓妖物神形具滅，再無復活之可能。高級術式需有極強靈力才能夠催動，因此眾人皆推舉健一郎為主力，配合幾位大和尚來開啟法陣；此外，蟒妖的目的是要移平靈扶寺和阮靈山，除了寺廟本身的結界需加固，還需另外架起一層結界以鞏固山林，這需要寺中所有人共同完成這項任務，直到蟒妖被徹底剷除。  
這將是靈扶寺百年來最危急的一次大戰。

「這段時間我會不在，其他人大概也會很忙，你就安心待在寺裡，哪都別去。」  
健一郎一邊收拾著東西做準備，一邊柔聲告知哲也這個消息。  
鑒於這陣子無論做什麼說什麼，哲也都沒什麼情緒反應，健一郎本已做好得到冷淡回應的準備，不料一抬頭竟對上哲也憂心的眼神，為準備作戰而緊張的心情頓時得到了安慰。停下手邊的動作，試探性地握住哲也的手，再慢慢拉他入懷。  
「你在擔心我嗎？」  
「恩……」  
「你為我擔心，讓我有點高興呢。」  
健一郎誠實的表達了自己的心情，同時也為緩解一下氣氛，讓哲也不要如此憂心忡忡，他捨不得。  
然而哲也彷彿沒有聽見，愣愣地靠著他的胸膛，抿了抿唇，猶豫再三後抬頭望向他。  
「你一定要去嗎？」  
修長的手指突然抓住健一郎的衣襬，微微地顫抖，同他的雙眸一齊透出擔憂與不安。  
健一郎最見不得的就是哲也不開心，然而他有他的職責，他作為此次作戰的主心骨，必須帶領眾人擊敗妖魔，以解救眾生。因此，他不能夠因一己之私，置危難於不顧。  
所以他現在能做的，只有盡他所能安撫哲也的情緒。  
「放心，我一定會平安回來。」  
「……真的嗎？」  
「當然了，我還沒有聽到你的回答呢！」  
「什麼回答？」  
健一郎笑著，貼近他的臉頰廝磨了一下，有些緊張也有些期待。  
「等我回來，可以告訴我，你喜不喜歡我嗎？」  
雖說健一郎始終十分耐心的等待，但不代表他不心急，再得不到答案，他都要擔心哲也是不是忘了這件事。現在哲也沉默不回話，令他更焦慮了。  
「可以嗎？」  
被詢問的人依然靜默著，直直看著健一郎因緊張而閃動的眼眸不說話。  
自那日之後，哲也時刻都在思考，從人性的反反覆覆，到健一郎所說的喜歡。  
想了許久，常覺得有點頭緒，細想後卻又不甚明白，始終在中間搖擺不定。  
看著健一郎，他努力理清腦中錯綜複雜的東西。  
此刻，他感覺到自己不希望健一郎離開，擔心他會不會平安回來，而造成這些心情的原因，他想不明白，只覺得情緒莫名低落和不安。  
這會是喜歡嗎？還是只是少了個對自己好的人很遺憾？又或許......是害怕他拋下他們......  
這種種情緒似乎互相有所關聯，又似沒有關係。  
至此哲也已無餘力去釐清，乾脆順從心中最單純的想法去做，才最不會令他再有機會去多想。  
「......好。」  
如果健一郎非走不可，那他期待他回來。既然都承諾他了，他肯定會早點回來吧？  
希望到時候，自己已經得到答案，並且告訴他，那個不為人知的秘密。  
在健一郎欣喜的緊抱自己時，哲也這麼想著。


	8. Chapter 8

再見到健一郎時，哲也很意外自己還記得當時心中那股盼他回來的期待。不過若是需要極大的震撼來刺激他憶起，那麼他寧願自己還是那個摸不清頭緒的自己。  
看著躺在眼前，滿身是血、整個人凍在一層厚厚的冰霜中、彷彿沒有生命一般的健一郎，哲也感覺到心中被剜了一塊，淌著血，流得他心痛。  
第一線施展法陣的人，除了健一郎，全數陣亡，唯一生還的健一郎還是以這種狀態被送回來。  
據拚死送健一郎回來二線人員們所說，蟒妖比想像中的還要強大，殺意也很強烈。健一郎他們使的殺陣強歸強，確實有使蟒妖受創，卻沒想到會在重創牠的同時遭到反噬──蟒妖藉由法器擊傷牠的瞬間，自創口將自身毒血反渡致掌控法器之人體內，也就是健一郎，使他中了劇毒。  
蟒妖的毒血是一種極其罕見的寒毒，毒性侵入後會迅速擴散至全身，伴隨毒性的蔓延，人體會由內而外逐漸冰凍，結成一個大冰塊。俱記載，曾有人嘗試以火烤融冰，冰層卻無動於衷；另也有人試圖敲碎表面的冰塊進行搶救，一敲卻連凍在其中的人也一並給敲碎了，使人落了死無全屍的結果。  
碰不到患者便無法救治，因此凡是中了此毒的人，最終便是等待其死亡，只此一條路。  
唯一聽聞的解法是一東方道士留下的傳說──若以同類妖物半身之熱血浸泡，便可融化冰層，再以血做藥引餵食，即可清除體內毒素。  
這是哲也跪在掌寺住持跟前，請求他救健一郎之後所得到的答案。住持說出這個傳說時，眾人皆是不可置信，一是這是個傳說無人能知是否為真，一是他們所畏懼的蛇妖，竟為了一個和尚，低聲下氣向住持下跪。更令人驚訝的是，哲也毫不遲疑地接受了住持所說的方法，即便是個不知真假的傳說。  
「你真的要這麼做嗎？」  
「是。」  
「半身的血，可是不小的傷害。」  
「只要能救他，我無所謂。」  
「為什麼？」  
對話到了這裡，便停住了。  
為什麼？不知道阿......這跟一直以來在糾結的事有關係嗎？有什麼關係？我不明白……  
結果......你回來了，我還是沒找出答案......  
「......我只知道，我不想他死......」  
「你有想過原因嗎？」  
「......」  
如果這之間有關係，那我已經想到不想再想了......  
「人和妖阿......能在歸天之前見識到，作為修行者也算是三生有幸了。」  
住持這句話似乎別有意味，但哲也不懂他的意思。  
至今為止，他有太多的不明白，他已經不願再去想了。  
他只知道，現在他想要的，只有讓健一郎活過來。

在其他人的幫助下，健一郎被移入浴池。如住持先前所說，在溫熱的泉水中，冰層紋絲不動，依舊嚴實著。  
住持施展開輔助術式後，哲也便劃開雙手的手腕。  
聽說人類只要割開這個位置，血會流得很快，沒多久就會流乾，是個非常脆弱且危險的地方。而這就是他要的。  
熾熱的蛇血幾乎是以噴濺的方式自腕處噴出，一瞬間整座浴池被染了鮮紅，包含沉在池水中的冰塊，彷彿變成一顆艷紅的血結晶。  
哲也任由血流了許久，流不出來了還繼續劃開第二道口子，彷彿想把全身的血都流進池子中。後來，還是住持命小和尚阻止了他這失去理智的行為。再這麼放血下去，就算健一郎真的活過來，他大概也見不到了。  
即便以前也受過重傷，但從沒失血的如此嚴重，猛然襲上的暈眩和無力感差點讓哲也失去平衡，跌進池水中，好在小和尚即時扶住了他，焦急的用衣服按住傷口替他止血，等著其他前輩施術治療。  
迷迷糊糊中，哲也聽見了其他人的驚呼。隨聲音望去，他看見那原本覆蓋了健一郎全身的冰層，在血紅的水波中慢慢消融，凍成冰霜的身軀逐漸露出，恢復了血色。  
礙於虛弱的身體，不得不按耐住激動，藉著小和尚的攙扶，緩緩挪到被移上岸的健一郎身邊。  
看著終於脫離險境但還昏迷不醒的人，哲也清晰地感覺到心中有塊沉重的石頭落下，臉上正不自覺的揚著喜悅之色。  
意外於傳說竟真的救活了健一郎，所有人對此十分歡喜，也想著只要有健一郎在，重施法陣擊敗蟒妖絕非不可能。  
眾人歡天喜地，正依住持的指示準備進行下一步餵血時，突然有人衝了進來，連滾帶爬的撲到住持跟前。  
「結、結界要撐不住了！」  
寺裡的人此時方知，蟒妖太過強大，失去健一郎和大和尚們的支持後，接續補上的人功力不足，在蟒妖猛攻下，死的死傷的傷，如今已成一盤散沙。再這樣下去，維護山林的結界過不了多久便會被攻破，如此一來，先不說靈扶寺陷入危機，山裡的居民更會被攪入這場爭鬥。  
本是將希望寄於健一郎等人施展的法陣，一舉擊敗蟒妖，所以將功力深厚和尚的都派上了第一線，豈知全軍覆沒。如今待在寺中的除了住持及幾名護院，剩餘的皆是功力不高的年輕和尚甚至是修行不久的孩子，負責維護寺廟結界。若前線再次崩潰，山林結界一毀，守護寺廟的這道最後防線也撐不了多久，最後將會遂了蟒妖的目的，阮靈山將被夷為平地。  
哲也跪在健一郎身邊，聽著身邊愈來愈悲慘的哭喊聲，默默地毫無反應。  
他想著，若是以前，自己或許早忍受不了吵鬧，直接以武力讓他們閉嘴。然而現在不知為何，他們的哭泣、害怕、呼喊，一聲一聲都落在他的心上，盤旋不去。  
蟒妖一旦攻進來，這些人都會死嗎？山裡的人，寺廟裡的人，還有......  
感受著小和尚抓住他手臂傳來的顫抖，忽然間他似乎也感覺到了名為恐懼的感情。  
好不容易救回來的健一郎，還是會死嗎？  
在哀鴻遍野中，住持提出了親自出陣，眾人震驚之餘皆出言阻止，但全都被住持給駁回。對著瀕臨死亡感到恐懼卻又堅持著職責與善心的年輕人們，住持語重心長地告誡他們，無論何時，該守護的都是靈扶寺而非他這個風中殘燭的老人，且現在，保下健一郎使其活命，才是為拯救蒼生更正確的選擇。  
聽到這，許多小和尚已經哭得上氣不接下氣，紛紛任性的拉著住持的衣袖。  
「別吵了，我去。」  
忽然，始終靜默在旁的哲也站了起來，不穩的身子還靠小和尚攙了一下才站好。  
「比起你們，作為妖的我要更有能力去跟他鬥吧。」  
哲也一發話，所有人立刻安靜了下來，一方面是仍忌憚他是隻妖，一方面是疑惑他怎會突然出此言，唯有住持沉默了一陣，開口似乎想說些什麼，最終只是點了點頭，允了他的要求；而平日裡為他打理寺中生活的小和尚則拉著他，哭著阻止。  
「哲也先生！您現在這麼虛弱，這樣去戰鬥的話會......」  
這段時間的相處，小和尚始終覺得哲也是個好人，且跟健一郎關係好的不一般，雖然不明白是什麼，但他知道哲也現在的狀態，一旦去了有很大的機會就回不來了，健一郎醒來後肯定會難過。而且，他自己也不希望這為總對他溫柔笑著的人這麼去送死。  
「我不去的話，你們都會死，你願意嗎？」  
反正他是不願意的吧......畢竟這是他所鍾愛的地方，還有他珍視的人......  
摸了摸小和尚光滑的腦袋，將裝滿妖血的瓶子塞進他手中，作一派輕鬆的笑道。  
「別哭哭啼啼的！這個就交給你了，叫他趕緊醒來過來幫我。」

到了山頂，哲也總算見到所謂的傷亡慘重。  
蟒妖被困在山林結界外，他保持著原形爆發出強大妖力，瞄準結界某一定點猛攻，將結界破開了一道口，妖術便從那道破口穿入，砸在和尚們維持結界的法陣周圍。  
法陣中只站了三四個人，身上皆帶著傷，其他當初一起前來備戰的人，此時全都橫七八豎的倒在草皮上，青青草地被血水染成一片嫣紅。  
哲也推開其中一個彷彿下一刻就要倒下的人，凝聚起妖力補上他的空缺，慢慢加強力量的輸出，然後逐一把每個人都推出去，獨自與蟒妖抗衡。  
「是你！」  
「把還有救的扛回去，別在這裡礙事！」  
說實話，扛起與蟒妖對抗的瞬間，哲也就明白，即便自己毫髮無損也沒有勝算。彼此的力量差距太過懸殊，且自己如今失了一半的氣血，難以凝聚妖力，光是維持承受蟒妖攻擊的結界便幾乎使出了全力。  
「還不走在這裡等死嗎！」  
這幾人中，有的是始終對哲也不信任的人，見他出手幫忙一時還存有疑慮，不過在看清他實則虛弱的模樣，又為他們揮開一道攻擊時，疑慮轉為了猶豫。  
「你一個人行嗎？」  
抱起地上尚存一息的同伴，難掩憂心和害怕的對他喊道，但哲也只勾了勾那瓣蒼白的唇。  
「趕緊滾回去把傷都治了，滅妖法陣還得靠你們呢！」


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死亡預警

濃烈的妖氣席捲了阮靈山的上空，整片天空烏雲密布，隨著每一次爆起的雷聲和閃電，蟒妖都對結界了進行了強勁的攻擊。  
已經無法計算過了多久，哲也投注了全部的心神在凝聚功力維持結界抵擋攻擊。  
一次猛擊中，哲也被重重擊飛，一口血噴出倒臥在地。  
不知是第幾次了，身上逐漸增加的傷和吐出的血，讓他覺得自己簡直要乾涸，但他仍堅持著撐起身子，繼續抵禦。  
他感覺到體內殘存不多的妖力，正在以超出他使用的量往外衝，但這些力量並沒有轉換為攻擊，而是憑空消散，就這麼白白浪費了。  
大概身體已經殘破到無法控制了吧？也不知還能再撐多久。  
那個笨蛋......再不來我要撐不下去了......

另一方，小和尚望著山頂上那看不見的激戰，每一聲雷都驚的他發抖。  
聽聞活著回來的幾位師兄說，哲也把他們都趕回來，獨自對抗蟒妖。他十分清楚哲也的身體狀況，所以他大概能夠想像他此刻有多危急。  
回到依舊未醒的健一郎身邊，害怕的握著他的手。  
他沒有忘記哲也離開前的交代，確確實實讓健一郎飲下了妖血，然而到現在都沒有一點動靜。  
「寺辻師兄，請您......快點醒過來吧......」  
緊接著猛然一陣劇烈震動，結界的動盪連肉眼都可見，不過在那陣不穩的震波後，立即恢復了平靜，甚至穩固了許多。  
此時，健一郎被小和尚握住的手指，微微抽搐了一下，緊閉的眼皮終於緩緩睜開。

結界的震盪來自於蟒妖的成功破防。  
哲也趴倒在地，吐掉口中的血，抬眼疲憊地望著上空還在不斷攻擊結界破口的妖獸。  
嚴重的傷和妖力的過度耗損，給他的身體帶來極大的負擔，幾乎要失去知覺，現在他是靠著疼痛來找回對身體的掌控。  
然而再怎麼努力，也已是強弩之末。  
到此為止了嗎......  
苦苦的等到最後，依然沒有見到健一郎，難道他沒有醒？或是他帶著寺廟和山裡的人逃難去了？  
動彈不得後，哲也開始任由意識本能的胡思亂想，想到後來，也放棄思考了，因為無論是前者還是後者，他要做的都是把結界給守好，不管是堅持到他醒來，還是待他帶所有人撤離。  
總之，只要他平安無事......  
靠著這具殘破的身體，想要繼續靠妖力維持結界是不可能了，如今只剩下一個辦法──那便是煉化精元，將其融入結界，以自身的靈魂來支撐其穩固，等於必須以生命為代價。然而蟒妖力量強大，就算用這法子，大概只能夠再防禦一段時間。  
如此一來，他將會從這個世上徹底消失。  
那一瞬間，腦中閃過了健一郎的面容，隨後一行溫熱的淚水沿著臉頰蜿蜒而下。  
我要......見不到你了阿......  
人們都說蛇是冷血動物，一點感情也沒有，但哲也知道這都是胡說八道。  
作為蛇妖，他會笑會生氣也會哭，他曾經有過疼痛的哭泣、害怕的哭泣、不甘心的哭泣，他擁有許許多多的感情。  
然而，他卻不明白，現在，為何會因為見不到一個凡人而流淚。  
當時看見健一郎傷痕累累回來時，他覺得自己的心都要碎了，發誓無論付出多少代價都不會讓他死，就希望他活著，期待再見他對自己笑一笑。  
可現在，等不到了……  
隨眼淚一顆顆滑落，過往的一切一幕幕在哲也腦中浮現，健一郎溫柔的樣子，無奈的模樣，意氣風發的姿態......種種種種，都懸在了心上，而每一個回憶彷彿都綁了一根刺，一下一下扎的他心痛。  
難道這就是喜歡？  
一直以來困擾他的疑問忽然迎刃而解。哲也本已失去光彩的眼眸顫了顫，模糊的焦距頓時明晰了些。  
在這一瞬間，他已經做出了抉擇，也或許他的決定從來就未改變過。  
如果這就是所謂的喜歡……  
他緩緩站起身，勉強穩住了身形，望著空中那宛如通像黑洞一般的破口。  
如果這就是喜歡，那我不要喜歡你了……  
……太痛苦了……  
他閉上眼，不再理會無止息的淚水任由它滑落；手指捏著指法，催動藏於靈魂深處、貯存靈力的核心，以術法將其慢慢拆解、分散，以為接下來做準備。  
既然這是件這麼痛苦的事，那我不要喜歡你了。  
寺辻健一郎，我不要喜歡你，你也別喜歡我了，放過自己吧……  
經煉化後那一小顆精元飄在掌心，散著幽幽的光，映得哲也的笑容更加蒼白。  
說起來，這好像是我第一次叫你的名字……  
當作是完成最後的心願，哲也知足的笑了笑，然後撫著腹部，在心中為自己最後的遺憾惋惜。  
精元發散融入結界的瞬間，結界猛地一陣閃光，震盪了一下立刻重回了原先的牢固，將蟒妖彈開，徹底阻隔在外。  
但這些，他都已經看不見了。

一場激戰後，阮靈山恢復了往常的風和日麗，前幾日毀天滅地一般的災難如今看來宛如一場夢。若不是健一郎此時正站在山頂那片戰後的遺跡，定也會有這種錯覺。  
那日他醒來，只覺神清氣爽、靈力飽滿，絲毫沒有劫後餘生的實感。  
後來聽小和尚說了來龍去脈以及哲也留給他的話，不顧阻攔，立刻動身前往山頂。然而到了那，他只覺察到那人殘存的一絲氣息，卻不見他身影。  
蟒妖還在結界外猛攻，健一郎配合著住持再次使出了法陣，體內強大的靈力爆出，不費吹灰之力蟒妖便挫骨揚灰，唯一遺憾的是，老住持獨自扛起輔助健一郎的重任，最終靈力枯竭，在健一郎懷中安詳離去。  
惡戰終於在此畫下句點。  
健一郎暫時接管了掌寺住持的位置，其實這個位置如今也非他莫屬。在這場大戰中，所有年長前輩們皆卒於戰火，遺留下這些年輕的孩子，他必須負起保護他們的責任。  
尚不熟悉的繁忙事務一股腦的全壓到了身上，讓他絲毫沒有喘息的機會。  
可即便如此，他也一刻沒放下對那個人的牽掛，三番兩次回到這個曾經堆滿同伴屍體的悲傷之地，只為尋找他的蹤跡。就算那日感知到他的氣息時，心中已大致猜到了，只是自己固執的堅持著沒見到人就還有希望。  
對著如今晴朗一片的天空，健一郎長嘆了口氣。  
「我回來了，我還在等你告訴我你的答案阿......」  
「你到底在哪......」


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完結灑花～

「你到底在哪裡啊......」  
『我來告訴你吧！』  
一道陌生的聲音自背後傳來，健一郎詫異的回頭，赫然見一個男人不知何時無聲無息的站到了他身後。  
就外表看來，男人定不是山中的村民。那精緻的面孔帶著一副溫潤但不可測的笑意，身上穿著的服飾潔白華美，看得出並非一般衣料，另外讓健一郎如此肯定他不是普通人的原因，就屬那他的靈氣和氣場，給人一種超然脫俗的感覺。  
男人說他是神明，健一郎毫不遲疑的相信了。當他說到他縱觀了那幾日發生的一切表示十分遺憾時，健一郎表示了他的不理解與怨憤，既為守護蒼生的神，為何在妖物作惡時，選擇袖手旁觀，任由人間陷入煉獄。  
『我很遺憾，但這是對你的試煉，依規定我們是不能插手的。』  
「試煉？」  
『你已順利度過此生的死劫和情劫，恭喜你，得以修練成仙了。』  
所謂死劫，即是這次差點死於蟒妖的劇毒，而情劫則是在這一世經歷了愛恨情仇，完整了那本缺乏情愛的心。度過這兩劫，才算是跨過了飛升成仙的最後門檻。  
『本以為兩劫糾纏必然無望，上面都對你不抱期待了，想不到最後竟會兩劫相解，逃出生天，真是萬幸。』  
萬幸嗎......對他來說可是一點都不幸運......  
「若知道要以他的命來換我成仙，那我寧可死，也不會要。」  
因為他，我懂了愛為何物，也因為他，我得以活命，我的一切啟發都是因為他，我非但沒有機會回報，還讓他為我捨了性命......  
『知道你會這麼想，所以我特意給你帶了另外的好消息。』  
男人告訴健一郎，哲也雖煉化精元將其融入結界，但結界解開時，他的魂魄並沒有完全耗盡，還留下了一魄。而這次他解救眾生有功，即可入輪回轉世為人，也以此重塑魂體。  
說完時沒聽見健一郎有反應還覺得奇怪，一回頭才發現他已無聲地落了滿臉的淚水，這倒帶給了他另一份驚嘆。  
「他會在哪？」  
『還不清楚，總之總有一天會見到的。』  
這個回答雖然讓健一郎的喜悅與激動因為遺憾而退減了些，但仍可感覺到對這份悲痛的釋懷，並多了一分期待。  
原來人和妖之間，真的能對彼此有真情阿......是我們沒見識了......  
『這只是其一，還有一個呢！』  
男人手一畫，幻化出了一個光球，彷彿一面鏡子，鏡面中出現的是顆閃著微弱光芒的物體，半透明的，看不出是什麼，似有形也似無形。  
「這是？」  
『你們的孩子。』  
與方才聽到第一個消息時的反應完全不同，健一郎驚愕地抬起頭，一時說不出話。  
「......孩子？」  
『沒錯，他雖選擇耗盡生命，但仍分了一部份靈力保下了孩子。』  
看著光球中微微蠕動、型態不全的靈體，健一郎沉默了一會兒，依然任由淚水掉著。  
「他救了我，守護了所有居民，保下了孩子，唯獨捨棄了自己......」  
本想伸手觸碰光球，卻在快觸到時停下，像是怕碰碎了它。  
「這孩子......我該怎麼照顧他？」  
『不著急，等你盡完這一世的職責，成了仙，便可見到他了。這之前，我會替你照顧好的。』  
男人收回光球，告別健一郎便化作輕煙消散，留他一人獨自眺望阮靈山一片的欣欣向榮。健一郎向著陽瞇起眼，彎了彎嘴角，這是大戰後他露出的第一個笑容。  
哲也，雖然你沒有說，但我可以認為，你是喜歡我的吧？  
你答應過要給我答覆，下一次見面可一定要告訴我你的答案。  
不可以食言了。

五百年後。  
阮靈山下城鎮一戶姓土田的大戶人家中出了一位奇人。土田家的小少爺自小便對修道情有獨鍾，還總能看見別人所看不見的靈或妖，所以鎮上的居民甚至是家族親人都覺得他十分異常。  
據先人留下的習俗，每逢天災，就必須自阮靈山中所有居民中，挑選一名十七八歲的少年或少女，送至山上的蛇仙樹。  
傳說那棵樹是百年前，一場人妖大戰後，莫名從寸草不生的荒地中生出的，百年都不曾枯萎過，因此被認為當中住著守護這座山的神靈。而一旦天災降臨，居民便會認為這是神明的怒意，必須獻出祭品來平息神明大人的憤怒。  
雖然這些在土田哲也看來都是無稽之談。  
生來就看的見靈，那麼他相信這世上或許真的有神仙，他不認可的只有神仙要收祭品才肯保戶百姓這件事，為此他不只一次正面反駁負責這儀式的長老。  
大概也因為這樣，今年剛滿十八，正好被長老推為這次連年乾旱的祭品。  
「真是無聊的一群人。」  
趁著夜深人靜，哲也獨自來到蛇仙樹前，看了半天，索然無味的坐在被包裹在樹藤中那座寺廟的台階上。  
聽說這座寺廟叫靈扶寺，百年前一位靈力高強的住持掌寺時曾達到最興盛的時期，然而那位住持英年早逝，到後來這座寺廟逐漸沒落，無人打理後，隨著年月被融入了這棵神木。  
摸了摸已腐朽的木材，對這如今彷彿鬼屋的寺廟，哲也倒顯得有些神往。  
「如果我生在那個時候，就可以見識見識那位住持究竟是什麼樣的人了，可惜......」  
可惜自己生在這個人人思想古板，不知變通的時代。  
他倒也不是害怕成為祭品，而是為自己將為這件沒有意義的事付出性命覺得不值。但他在人眼裡只不過是個剛成年的奇怪小孩兒，平時說的話都不被當一回事了，自己的拒絕又有誰會接受。  
哀怨了一陣，看看時間差不多該回去了，否則會被發現自己溜出來。  
拍了拍神木粗壯的樹幹，望向頭頂上那宛如蛇群盤繞的繁複枝葉，嘆了口氣。  
「死前能見一見神仙也算沒有遺憾，就希望你真的是了。」

獻祭儀式在兩天後舉行，哲也像被迎親一樣，穿著素白的和服，八抬大轎的送上山。  
一把人送上獻祭台，抬他上來的人立刻跑了沒影，讓他又是一陣白眼，覺得既然相信這是個神，那就別跑的像見到妖怪似的。  
哲也沒有絲毫恐懼，只平靜地直視前方的神木，等待現身的究竟是神是妖。  
不一會兒，周身環境突然開始變得霧濛濛，像蓋上一層煙幕，將他和整棵樹及寺廟籠罩其中。  
『我等好久了。』  
茫茫煙霧中，先出現的是一道朦朧的聲音，語速很快聽起來有些輕浮，哲也為此還愣了下。下一瞬，龐然大物倏地衝散了霧霾。  
出現在哲也面前的，是一條巨蛇，張著血盆大口露出獠牙，在灰暗中依舊金光閃閃的蛇眼直勾勾盯著他，滿是期待的模樣。  
反觀哲也的反應，在他的表情中沒有驚奇，亦沒有害怕，只有失落。  
「唉……果然是這樣。」  
山民們寄予所有希望與崇拜的"神"是隻蛇妖，雖然不是沒有預料到這個可能性，但不知情時多少還可帶些期望，可如今徹底被打碎，連希望能見到神仙的遺願都沒能實現，不免讓人失望。  
望著緩慢朝自己靠近的巨蛇，吐出的蛇信子滋溜滋溜的身周顫動，發出嘶嘶嘶的聲響，只要一勾就能將哲也整個人捲入口中。但哲也只是冷冷望著，對自己的命運他已經認命和無趣到感覺不到一絲恐懼了。  
巨蛇一聲嘶吼，張著大嘴朝他撲來，哲也默默閉上眼。可就在剛感覺到腥臭氣息的同時，突然一股力量猛地將他往後拽起，眼睛還來不及睜開，就覺得自己騰空而起。  
他一聲驚叫，反射性抓住了靠在自己背後的東西，然後感覺到箍在腰部的力道更緊了些。  
「你個小鬼又在胡鬧。」  
睜開眼，哲也極力避免往下看，抬頭才發現在自己身後的是個男人。他對蛇妖叱了聲，從指尖幻化出一條鞭子一樣的東西，打了下巨蛇的腦袋，竟然讓他「哇」了一聲，縮了回去。  
男人抱著哲也落到神木的樹梢，樹枝的搖晃完全沒有著地的實感，讓哲也不得不回抱男人，避免自己掉下去。  
「終於等到你了。」  
「你是……」  
不知為何，這個陌生男人的視線讓哲也覺得有些懷念，還有他輕撫自己臉頰的觸感，竟讓他產生了些依戀，但他明明從未見過這個人。  
「放心，你立刻就會想起來了。」  
似乎看破了哲也的疑惑，男人柔聲安撫著，突然按住他的後腦，將雙唇印上了他的。  
突如其來的動作令哲也來不及反應，只睜大眼睛看著眼前近到看不清的臉孔。  
驚訝之餘，隱隱約約感覺到一股暖流自口中流遍全身，頓時從四肢到丹田都湧入了力量；除靈力之外，隨之而來的，還有曾經屬於他們的記憶。  
待雙唇分開，哲也緩緩睜開到中途就舒服地閉上的眼，他的視線和眼眸中流露出的感情，都讓健一郎極其熟悉，並激動到無法自拔。  
哲也勾了勾嘴角，笑彎的眼睛、若隱若現的痣、微微噘起的唇，都與過去如出一轍。他撫上健一郎的鬢角，說道。  
「我回來了。」  
「歡迎回來。」  
時隔百年的重逢，兩人相視而笑，情不自禁的再次交換了一個甜蜜的吻。  
「讓我等了這麼久，五百年的份，可得好好補回來，做好準備吧！」  
「……滿腦子都在想這些，到底是怎麼成仙的……」   
健一郎露出久違的狡詰笑容，愉悅之外又帶上了些寵溺。  
「在那之前，說好要給我的答案呢？」  
「答案？」  
「當初答應過，等我回來，你要給我答覆，我可是還記得的。」  
當初，哲也等到了健一郎，卻是命在旦夕；而後，健一郎回來了，換成哲也沒能回去。命運的作弄，使他們不斷錯過，而一過就過了百年的時光。  
如今，總算是等來了這個解答的機會。  
哲也搭上健一郎的脖頸，抵著他的額，深深地說出這個在靈魂深處潛藏了百年的答案。  
「寺辻健一郎，我愛你。」  
「我也愛你，哲也。」  
一直以來的牽掛終於解開，他們為這無上的喜悅，再次吻上彼此，並以這真愛之吻，誓永不再分離。  
『父親！』   
忽然，被晾在一旁許久的巨蛇又冒了出來，大大的腦袋湊在他們面前，已全然沒有最初兇惡之樣，倒是滿臉的委屈。  
被打斷纏綿的健一郎摟著哲也落下地，使出法術彈了蛇腦袋一下，使他大聲哀嚎。  
『好痛！』  
「讓你在這好好修練，卻在搞這些把戲，怪不得到現在都還是個精靈。」  
『沒有！是他們自己愛送人過來！我就好玩嚇嚇人，順便吸些靈氣……但我絕對沒有害人！』  
方才還睜著大大金瞳的巨蛇，忽然間縮小了幾十倍，變成了個金髮少年著急的跑到他們跟前，嘟著嘴楚楚可憐的樣子，然後滿是疑惑的打量著哲也，不懂父親為何對這人特別好，還為他打自己。健一郎讀懂了他的眼神，乾脆的直接給他解答。  
「知道他是誰嗎？」  
少年搖了搖頭。  
「他是你母親。」  
「「蛤？」」  
這一下可同時驚到了兩人，全都睜大眼睛看向他。  
少年先是愣了一會兒，下一瞬五官表情像變臉一般誇張的揚起，興奮地朝哲也撲過來。  
「母親大人──」  
「我、我不是我沒有！別這樣叫我！」

END  



	11. 番外、(森嵐、橫須賀)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忘了還有個番外XD  
> 寫著就變成森嵐了

接收了健一郎的靈力後，哲也找回了記憶並恢復靈力，脫去凡胎化作仙靈，同健一郎一齊上了天界。  
而那日健一郎在哲也耳邊承諾過的話，並不只是單純的調戲，他可是十分用心的在身體力行，以致哲也每天幾乎有半日都躺在床上，疲憊不堪。  
「……你能不能克制點阿……」  
「我想有點難。」  
讓健一郎如此控制不了的，除了久別的相逢，還有另一個原因，那就是哲也轉世為人，經過凡間的歷練後，知曉了七情六欲，使他在感情和行為的表現上與過去有極大的不同。  
回憶他以前還是蛇妖時，什麼都不懂，全當情事是填飽肚子和有趣的遊戲，只有在顯露真身時會感到害怕感到羞恥；歷經人間十八年，人類的情與愛總算在他心底生根，他明白了與所愛之人在一起的喜悅，與之親密接觸、坦誠相對時的羞怯，還有結合時滿溢內心的歡愉和滿足。而因著這些感情不可自己地嶄露出的舉動，才正是讓健一郎無法自拔的原因。  
他從來都拒絕不了哲也的引誘，何況是心意相通後，更加情難自己。即便當事人並沒有察覺自己有在勾引他。  
而轉世後造成的改變還有一個，這是困擾著哲也和隼的事。  
「母親！」  
「不要這樣叫我！」  
「母親大人！」  
「加大人也一樣！」  
「媽媽！」  
「我不是你媽！」  
當過一次凡人後，人類男女的概念已在哲也心中根深蒂固。男人之間談戀愛還沒什麼，身為人類時無拘無束的他認為只要有愛就能談，可生孩子不一樣，就算想生也不能生，他又不是女人他怎麼生？況且現在作為男人他也不想生。  
雖然如此，但硬要說的話，隼的確算是他生的孩子，只不過是前世的他生的。如今他記憶雖在，人卻非當初，觀念也變了，他可以待隼像待自己的孩子一般溫柔，可就是對他叫自己母親這件事總有過不去的坎。此外，隼還老問他是怎麼出生的，為什麼不能再要個弟弟妹妹？前世的他跟現在的他又不一樣，能混為一談嗎！  
總之這件事困擾著他們，哲也幾次三番解釋了，隼似乎聽不明白，東拉西扯又扯回原點。  
為此哲也十分苦惱，只能以健一郎說的「他還小，以後慢慢會懂的。」來安慰自己。

這廂哲也煩惱著，另一方隼也沒有多清閒。  
他躺在蛇仙樹樹頂，咬著根樹葉望著天空，想了半天還是想不通。  
「好不容易有了母親，為什麼不讓我叫他呢？也不能要個弟弟妹妹，我好無聊啊......」  
「喂！你很無聊的話，呆在那麼高有比較有趣嗎？」  
總是安靜無人的周遭突然出現一道人聲，令隼嚇了一跳，差點忘記自己在樹上。  
探出頭往下望去，只見一個面貌清秀的少年在樹下，睜著圓圓大眼睛看他，還作勢想要爬上來，但下端都是光禿禿的樹皮，沒有枝杈，用手臂撐了一會兒便又掉了下去。  
「你怎麼爬那麼高的？我為什麼爬不上去呀？」  
我是飛上來的，你又不會飛。  
思考到一半被打擾，隼有些不開心，沒好氣地跳下去落到他身邊，本想嚇嚇他回敬回敬，結果得到了個「哇──」的驚嘆反應，一下子氣都沒了。  
「你是誰啊？怎麼跑到這裡來？」  
「我是附近村子的人。」  
朝某個方向指了指，看過去一片樹林，也不知道附近村子指的是哪，隼也沒興趣知道。  
「這裡平常可沒人要來，你來幹嘛？」  
「三天後我要被獻祭了，先來看看，免得出糗。」  
原來又是個祭品？距離上次母親被獻祭，不知不覺人間已經過了好幾年了。可最近他也不覺得有什麼災禍需要獻祭啊？  
隼覺得奇怪，也這麼問了，少年眨了眨眼睛，答道。  
「我也不知道，爸媽跟長老說反正沒什麼用就我吧，長老就選我了。」  
又一個被公報私仇的。隼現在是越來越看不懂，這些人到底是貢他是神仙，還是拿他當剷除異己的藉口？想當初母親也是這般。想到這隼就來氣，這些人憑什麼欺負他母親，要知道母親現在是高高在上的神仙，他們肯定後悔死。  
於是他對這孩子產生了些憐憫之心。  
「你叫什麼名字？」  
「亞嵐。」  
「好奇怪的名字。」  
「會嗎？」  
原本只是無聊，有一搭沒一搭的聊著當打發時間也好，無意間竟也知道了許多事。  
亞嵐的身世其實悲苦，聽得隼火都上來，但當事人卻比他還要淡定，全然不當一回事，或者說他根本不覺得別人這樣對他怎麼了，依然樂觀的生活著，這也是為何他被當祭品，還為了不給人惹麻煩先跑來熟悉環境。  
看著這個人，隼有些愣。天上天下他見過那麼多神人妖魔，從沒見過這種骨子裡透出來的純粹，就算是神明，心中也不乏高低優劣、權勢鬥爭等各種不淨思想。  
而這人，他的清澈純淨，自他那雙眼眸中便可清楚知曉，令隼彷彿被吸引了一般，望著人半晌都沒說話。直到亞嵐自己跳起來，說他該回去了，才回過神。  
「我要走了，三天後這裡要舉行獻祭儀式，你可別跑來啦！會被趕走的！」  
自己都快沒命了還顧得上我......而且他怎麼沒問我是誰，就跟我說了這麼多啊！  
於是隼不禁又懷疑，他到底是真純粹，還是單純傻而已。

三天後，隼依舊待在他的樹頂，不過這次不是閒著沒事，他很認真的在等待送祭隊伍的到來。  
不一會兒，好久不見的敲鑼打鼓由遠而近，停在某一處後嘎然而止，與之前別無二致。  
探出頭，意料之中的看見了前幾天跑來這那個叫亞嵐的少年，他四處張望，還是愣頭愣腦的樣子，全然沒有被拋棄後對未知命運的恐懼。  
他就沒有點別的反應了嗎？  
好奇心一起，鬼點子隨之就升了上來。  
亞嵐呆呆等了許久，四周一點反應也沒有，但他也毫不在意，彷彿看風景一般四處張望。  
突然，一陣強風吹來迷了他的眼，待再睜開時，一條龐然巨蛇赫然出現在眼前，距離近的一張嘴就能把他整個人給吞進去。  
亞嵐並不知道這是隼的原形，瞪大了眼睛與巨蛇的金瞳四目相望，不知是嚇傻了還是又沒反應了，總之時間長的隼都覺得尷尬，準備要再進一步嚇他一嚇時，亞嵐神色如常的開口。  
「你是什麼啊？閃閃發光的好漂亮喔！」  
又是一句單純過頭的發言。不僅如此，還伸手撫了撫他的蛇鱗，把臉湊的極近望進他的金瞳中。  
「你的眼睛，為什麼是金色的啊？」  
明明是極其冰冷堅硬、刀槍不入的鱗片，卻只因他吐在上面的一股氣息，突然變得炙熱無比，嚇得隼往後縮得遠遠的才變成人形。  
他捂著臉，那股潮熱還留在他的面頰上，怎麼也散不去。  
化成人形時，沒有顧及亞嵐就在面前，因此變身的情形被他看的一清二楚。  
「是你！」  
「你、你什麼你！你就不能表現的害怕一點嗎？」  
「嗯？為什麼？」  
想嚇人沒嚇成，反倒被他弄得面紅耳赤，而他本人還完全沒自覺，讓隼更覺得自己的反應丟人了。  
「我是蛇精！那麼大隻一條蛇呢！」  
「所以你就是神仙吧！」  
說了半天，彷彿雞同鴨講，讓人不禁選擇放棄。  
想想當初母親第一次見到他，也是一點表示也沒有，怎麼不害怕他的人都讓他如此棘手呢？  
作為祭品，送都送來了他也沒有理由再回去，且就他之前所說村子裡對待他的方式，不回去倒也好。  
這些都還是隼替他想到的。  
亞嵐說他也想上樹頂看看，隼便帶他縱身一躍飛了上去。  
一看見能眺望整片山景的景色，亞嵐大聲的驚嘆，目不轉睛地捨不得移開；那閃閃發光的神情，也看得隼發愣。  
「對了，你叫什麼？」  
總算想到問我是誰了？  
「我叫隼。」  
「欸？可是你不是蛇嗎？」  
這人的重點怎麼老是這麼奇怪......  
「小時候看到天上的鳥很帥自己取的啦！」  
本來想叫隼人，但想想我也不是人。  
「恩......的確很帥！隼也很帥氣喔！」  
一瞬間，隼感覺到心臟猛烈跳了一下，眼中的世界因為眼前這個人類孩子的笑容，忽然之間變了模樣。

最近，隼從人界帶了個人靈回到天界。  
「母親！教教我怎麼生孩子！」  
「就跟你說我不知道了！」

END

後記：  
進度超級緩慢的三萬字中短篇總算把他完結了，花了好多的上班時間(?)哈哈哈(๑´ڡ`๑)  
橫須賀第一篇架空文，也是我第一次有完結的架空文，原本想寫偏向日本神話的感覺，寫到最後用詞越來越像仙俠了阿！奇奇怪怪的就湊合看吧wwww


End file.
